Thunderer Turned Toddler
by MissNelle
Summary: What happens when Doctor Doom turns Thor into a tiny two year old? You'll just have to read and found out! The Avengers have to babysit the mighty Thor as a little child while trying to turn him back.
1. Chapter 1

The sun caught itself on the smooth surface of metal right as a nearby window was busted out by one of Doctor Doom's many bots. Captain America slung his shield toward the robot in front of him, cutting its head off. The symbol of the hero landed sideways into the ground as the decapitated hunk of steel fell to its knees.

Doom hovered in the air on a tiny, flying plat form. He held a good-sized gun in his hands, keeping the Avengers distracted with his henchmen while it charged. Tony fought off three Doom Bots while Thor backed him up. Natasha and Clint fought side-by-side, good ol' hand-to-hand combat working its magic on the junkyard dummies. Bruce was perched on a roof close by, using some SHIELD devices to scan and study the gun Doom had, thinking it best not to Hulk-out in this situation.

Captain launched himself into the air and brought down his booted foot on the center of a bot's chest, he pushed off it and rolled into a landing. Scooping his shield up with one hand and sliding it onto the other, he looked around at his team. Thor was swinging his hammer , getting ready to hurtle it toward a group of enemies. Tony took to the air and shot tiny missiles at Doom, who quickly evaded. Clint hitched an arrow in his bow and sent it flying while Natasha hid behind him to reload her guns.

They had defeated many of the robots but the remaining ones were squeezing in on them. Captain knew they needed to focus on Doom and not his little toys, but they couldn't let them just wonder the streets of New York, causing trouble. He glanced up when he heard his name called, spotting Banner on the roof.

Bruce's voice soon chirped in his ear, "Steve, Doom's gun is almost fully charged. I'm not sure what it does and I'd rather not find out."

"Copy that, I'm on it." Steve said with a nod in the direction of his elevated friend and he took off. Jumping on top of an over-turned Taxi, he flung himself at Doom's flying machine and latched on. Climbing quickly to his feet before Doom could kick him off, Captain stood before the metal villain.

"Whatever you're planning, Doom, it won't work. Give up the gig and come peacefully." He said, holding his shield at the ready, in case he needed to block or whomp it over the doctor's head.

Doom merely chuckled, the sound muffled and sounded eerie through the tiny mouth piece, "I've heard that before, but I'm afraid my answer will not be different this time, super soldier." He slung the gun to point at Captain and it started to glow as Doom pushed a button, "Now let's see how Captain America fairs against me as infant!"

Steve ducked with amazing speed and elbowed Doom's side, causing him to turn in protest and press the button all the way. A bolt of energy shot out of the gun and flew right at Thor, who was too busy flattening the head of a bot to dodge.

Thor saw the ray coming at him from the corner of his eye and as he was turning to intercept it with his hammer out of reflex, it zapped his body. He glowed with it, the light was too bright and everyone had to look away or else they would surely be blinded. Once it had faded away, Captain turned to look for his friend, fearing the worst. Doom took this opportunity to quickly shoot him, but found the gun would not work. He cursed under his breath and slammed his foot into Steve's back, sending him flying from the platform.

Doctor Doom called to the remaining numbers of his henchmen and quickly fled the scene, his robots taking to the air after him. Captain landed on his feet and watched as they fled off toward wherever they had come from. Then he quickly ran over to where Thor had once been. The only indication that Thor had been there was the pile of his clothing and Mjolnir, which lay beside the sparking head of a Doom Robot.

Clint kicked the head away once he made it over, Natasha right behind him. Tony rushed over as well and they stared at the slightly smoking heap of red cape. They had the same though but did not have the strength to voice it, believing if they did it would make it true.

Thor could not be dead. … Could he?

No, not like this, the mighty thunderer could not have fallen in such a way, it was not fitting. However, before anyone made a move or flexed their vocal cords, the mound of cape slightly stirred.

Everyone but Steve took a step back; he swooped down and yanked the cape away. There, lying wrapped in Thor's clothing was a tiny child who looked to be fast asleep. The loose, golden curls of hair were like a halo around the innocent face of the child. He stirred again and slowly opened his eyes. Bright blue looked up at Steve.

Shock had frozen everyone in their place. They all gazed down at the tiny child with wide eyes and gaping mouths. The gun Doom had used didn't kill the thunder god.

Steve crouched down at face the child as it sat up, a few locks fell on his forehead. The Captain slowly took in the child's face, his round cheeks, small nose, wild hair, but importantly his eyes. Steve knew those eyes.

"Thor?" He asked carefully, unsure of what to except next.

The now tiny son of Odin gave the Captain a large, toothy grin, and in a not-so-booming-voice replied, "T'or!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Would someone like to tell me why the god from Asgard is now a two year old drooling all over my table?" Fury demanded harshly, his one eye glaring hard at each of his avengers. When Tony had burst into the room an hour earlier, ranting about Thor being turned into a toddler, Fury had looked at him like he was crazy. That is until Steve ran in behind him, carrying the little god wrapped in his cape. Fury took one look at the child and knew Tony hadn't lost his sanity. Not yet at least.

Now everyone was sitting around a large table in SHIELD's main headcounters. Clint and Natasha sat next to each other on one end. Beside them was Steve, his head bowed. Next came Tony, who was unable to pry his gaze away from the tiny Thor, who sat atop the table. Bruce had his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table.

Fury took one last look at everyone then barked out, "I want to know how this happened!"

Tony slammed his hands on the table and jabbed a finger at Steve, "He did it!"

Thor let out a shriek and also slammed his hands on the table, "Aah!"

Tony gave the little god a look and said under his breath, "I really dislike kids."

Fury turned his attention to Steve, "Rogers. How did this happen?"

Steve looked flustered and shuffled in his seat. He felt bad because it was technically his fault, "Well, sir, you see.. um.. the thing is, well it happened like this..-"

"I'll tell you how it happened. Doom had this gun and was about to turn mister patriot here into the babbling drool monster, until Steve knocked him away and Thor got hit instead. So, this whole event is all on Rogers." Tony said, stabbing the air a few more times with his finger.

Thor laughed and a few little spit bubbles popped, "T'or!"

Tony put his hands on his hips and gave him a leveled look, "You sure are full of yourself, aren't you?"

Little Thor only stared at him with a look of awe, his full attention being caught by Tony's reactor which glowed bright blue from beneath his shirt.

Steve quickly stood up, getting irritated at Tony, "You're one to talk, Stark. And this isn't time to play the blame-game."

"He's right. This isn't really anyone's fault. But seeing as you did cause the gun to fire at Thor, Steve, I'm putting you in charge of watching him until we can fix this mess."

Steve spun to look at Fury, "Me! Why me?"

"You know why, I just said why. Now don't argue with me."

"Ha!" Tony said and gave Steve a victory grin.

Fury turned his attention to Tony, "Don't act so cocky, Stark. I'm assigning Steve to stay at Start Towers instead of his apartment for this assignment."

"Wha-?" Tony was about to protest to this so outrageous of an idea, when Thor launched himself at his chest to get a better look at the mysterious blue light, "He's touching me!"

Fury shook his head and turned to leave. The sounds of Tony yelling, the little thunder of laughter from Thor, and Steve's demand to "calm down, he's just a two year old!" followed him as the sliding doors shut. He knew they could handle almost anything on the battle field, but all their skills were going to be tested with this new task.

The little thunderer sat once more on a table, only this table was located in Stark Tower. He no longer had his cape wrapped around him, Natasha and Clint had made a diaper run, and he now squirmed around in Huggies.

"What're we going to do with him?" Clint asked, kicking back in his chair.

Bruce was typing away on his laptop, "I've determined that he has no memories of being any older than he is now. He has the mental capacity as a simple two year old."

Tony ran his hands through his hair, "Well, this is peachy."

Bruce, "I have no idea how long it will last," He took his glasses off and gave everyone a concerned look, "He may not return to his former self, unless we can reverse Doom's weapon."

Steve came forward and crossed his arms, "Why don't we just track Doom down and force him to fix this."

"That would be a brilliant plan, if we only knew where he was." Natasha said, holding her hands out before little Thor could stumble off the table. He wobbled to his feet and held his hands up, a large grin of his face, then laughed loudly. She smiled and poked his round belly.

Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Well, we need to do something."

Clint sat up straight, "I've been thinking, and hear me out, but what if we got Loki to fix this?"

Thor stopped smiling and turned to look at Clint with wide eyes. Clint merely ruffled his blonde curls.

Tony thought about it, "I guess, but how on earth are we going to find that guy? It isn't like we can just call Loki up and ask-"

"T'or." Tony was cut off by Thor's bark. Tony raised an eyebrow at him but shook his head, choosing to ignore him.

"And ask him to swing on by." Tony finished, sliding a chair out and sitting down.

Steve began to pace back and forth, "Would Loki even want to help-?"

"T'or!" Thor said, stomping his little potato foot. Tony stared at the baby god for a moment then narrowed his eyes.

"Loki." Tony said, giving Thor his full attention. Thor scrunched up his nose and repeated his name again.

Tony grinned, "Loki. Loki."

"T'or. T'or!"

"Loooki."

"T'ooor."

Tony leaned farther onto the table. Everyone was engaged in their conversational battle; comically turning their heads from one to the other.

"LOKI." Tony raised his voice and playfully slapped his hands against the table. Thor's eyebrows dropped and he launched himself on Tony.

"T'OR!" Tony stumbled back and let out a little howl of surprise.

"Okay! T'or, T'or!" Tony said, trying to appease the upset toddler. Everyone began laughing at their display. Thor stopped slapping Tony's chest and looked around, then he took began to giggle. Tony grabbed hold of the little boy and held him up, "You are a little monster!"

Thor only gave him a bubbly smile and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. Tony froze from a moment, and then for the sake of the reputation he had made, quickly detached him from his neck. Tony stumbled over to Steve and handed the tiny god over, "Take him, he's yours."

Steve hesitantly received the golden toddler and held him close. Thor looked up at him and smiled, hiding his face in his blue shirt. Soon the sound of soft snoring could be heard coming from bundle in Steve's arms and everyone gave him teasing grins.

Bruce, "We'll figure this all out later. I'm going to follow Thor's lead and take a nap of my own."

Steve looked a little panicked, "But what am I supposed to do?"

Tony smirked and started walking out of the room, "He's your responsibility, Mommy Rogers. Take care of him."

Natasha rolled her eyes and gave Steve an understanding smile, "Just let him sleep for now. Tomorrow we will go shopping for some clothes. We can't have the littlest avenger running around half naked."

She stood up and made her way out of the room, Clint followed, giving Steve a comforting pat on the shoulder. Once everyone had left, Steve stood looking down at Thor. He smiled at his peaceful expression and walked to his room.

The room was pretty simple but Steve liked it that way. He laid the little toddler in the center of his bed and tucked the covers in around him. Thor gave a weak sigh and began to nibble on his fist in his sleep. Carefully sitting on the side of his bed, Steve placed his head in his hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**Hello! I do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all the kind words and all the favorites. Haha, it's all very touching. (: Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, I get most of my ideas for little Thor from 's little two year old brother. We try to get him to say "Loki" but he never will and just shouts "Thor" back at us. Haha. **


	3. Chapter 3

"How about this one?" Natasha asked, holding up a red onesie.

"Very fitting." Steve said, taking the little outfit from her and placing it in the buggy.

They had been shopping most of the morning, they being Steve, Natasha, and Clint. Tony and Bruce had decided to stay holed up in their lab, studying the data Bruce had gathered on Doom's Baby Ray Gun.

Thor sat in the child seat of the buggy, snuggly strapped in. He was busy pointing at everything and roaring at the other toddlers he saw. They clung to their parents legs when walking by and the little thunderer gave them drooling smiles.

Clint came back carrying an assortment of clothes ranging from jeans to baseball caps. All the shirts had something to do with birds, either a cute drawing of a little bird or clever sayings like "My Babysitter Drives Me Kaw-Razy!".

The two super spies were busy cooing over all the baby stuff, trying different hats on Thor and finding clothes that had something to do with lightening and thunder. While Steve was busy trying to keep him under control. They found out that even though he was now a two year old, he still supposed his super strength.

Thor had already bent the handle bar into misshapen shapes, leaving Steve to bend it back in place. Getting a kick out of all the attention, Thor laughed and swung his legs, sending the cart rolling backward. Steve quickly reached out to stop it but not before it toppled over a DVD rack.

Natasha popped up, holding overalls, "How about these?"

Steve sighed, "Just put them in the buggy."

A loud, giggly laugh echoed throughout the store while Steve gathered up all the movies.

Rolling the cart, which now carried a mountain of clothes, toward the check out, Thor pouted out his bottom lip and stretched his hands up.

"'Nir! 'Nir!" He wailed and peeped around Steve's broad chest. Steve stopped and turned around.

"'Nir?" He asked, looking for what had caught the little toddler's eye. Clint walked forward and disappeared down the toy aisle. When he returned he carried a knockoff toy of Mjolnir.

Clint came to stand next to the buggy and handed the toy hammer over to Thor, "Mjolnir?"

Thor snatched it up and held it with awe, "'Nir.."

The real Mjolnir sat in the SHIELD headcounters, still resting on the same chunk of road in which it had fallen on. Seeing as no one could move it, they just took the whole piece of road with them. Fury tried to get Thor to lift it, but it seems a little two year old is not yet worthy enough to sling around the mighty weapon.

Natasha scurried down the same toy aisle, returning a few minutes later with an armful of different toys. She placed a plastic Thor helmet, Captain America shield, Bow with sticky-cup arrows, two water guns, and an Iron Man helmet into the cart.

Thor watched her with wide, blue eyes. She brushed a few loose curls from his forehead and kissed his cheek. He laughed and swung the hammer around, connecting it with Steve's jaw. Steve blinked a few times and then rubbed the spot.

Clint chuckled, "Sorry about that."

Steve only sighed again but gave a tiny smile, "No problem." He then messed up Thor's mop of curls and proceeded to the check out, dodging a few more swings form the tiny god.

"Save your energy for Tony." Natasha said with a devilish grin and they were on their way.

**Hey, guys! Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry that it's so, so short, but the next one will be much longer, I promise. This is just sort of a filler for the next one, just something to eat time with. Next chapter will (hopefully) be up in a reasonable amount of time. Haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Playing With Toys_

Steve and little Thor sat in the floor of the living room. It was almost lunch time and they had been playing with Thor's new toys all morning. Steve was resting with his legs crossed and holding up a little version of his shield while Thor hit it over and over with a Bob the Builder shovel, giggling.

Thor would grunt and so would Steve. Thor laughed, Steve laughed. Thor dropped his eyebrows and puckered his lips out, Steve would copy the look. Then Thor took to running around him in circles, yelling something in gibberish. Or maybe Asgardian language. It was all same to the super soldier.

The little toddler was a fast leaner, Steve found out when they were constructing a tower out of building blocks. He held up a yellow block and asked, "Thor, what color is this?"

"'Low!"

Steve smiled and clapped his hand, "Correct!" He then picked up a blue one, "And this one?"

"Boo!" Thor exclaimed and happily stamped his foot, holding his arms up.

"That's right!" Steve was probably having the most fun he had in a while, other than the time Tony and Clint had switched Bruce's shampoo with hair dye just to see how the Hulk looked with pink hair. Let's just say it he's more of an Autumn.

So they spent the rest of the time building. Thor would hand Steve a block and shout what color it was, Steve would thank him, tell him he was right, and then add it to their towering pyramid.

They had been stacking for a while and it almost touched the ceiling, it was an amazing site to say the least. A huge triangle made out of different colored cubes stood proud in the center of the Avenger's living room. Thor looked up in awe, his tiny jaw dropping open.

Steve was about to ask Thor if he would do the honors of knocking it down when the privilege was stolen by one Tony Stark. Tony ran into the room and jumped right into it, busting through to the other side where Steve and Thor stood. He wore Thor's toy helmet and was waving the foam Mjolnir wildly around his head.

"I AM THE SON OF ZEUS!" He shouted and ran from the room, Bruce running after him.

"IT'S ODIN! THOR'S FATHER IS ODIN!"

Both Steve and Thor had been shocked by Tony's sudden appearance, but Thor quickly recovered. He let out a shriek of laughter and quickly padded after the two, shouting, "'Din! 'Din!"

Steve sighed and looked around at the hundreds of scattered building blocks. The sound of the three running and shouting made him laugh. He quickly began to clean all the toys up so he could join them in acting like a couple lunatics.

_Dancing to ACDC_

The day had been long and busy. Fury had sent Tony a new prototype set of goggles that were supposed to let the user view farther than normal binoculars, but so far the only thing they were good for was making the user look like a dork. Tony decided he would first work on the style and then fix the problem with the sight.

He was returning to his work lab with a coffee in one hand and a box of Dunkin' Donuts new Oreo donuts in the other. Punching in the pass code with his pinky finger, Tony walked into the glass room and came to a complete stop. He had left his music playing, rather loudly, okay, very loudly, and the site before him was one he wouldn't soon forget.

There, standing in the middle of his lab, dancing around to ACDC's "Back in Black" was Thor. He was wearing his red onesie and wiggling his diapered booty. His elbows were bent and sticking out and he was bouncing from one foot to the other, grinning so much little drool bubbles had made there way to his chin.

If Tony didn't know better, he would think Thor was being cute. He cleared his throat loudly to be heard over the music and after laying his treats down, crossed his arms.

"How did you manage to get into my lab. More importantly, do you really call that dancing?" Tony asked, giving the little boy a lopsided grin. Thor ran over to the older man and flung his arms around his legs.

"To To!" Thor said happily looking up at him.

"Yes, Dorothy?"

Thor began to pull on his pants leg and grunt. Tony gave him a stern look.

"Are you challenging me to a dance off? I assure you, I won't go easy." Thor only laughed and tugged again.

Pepper had been signing a few papers when I she saw that Tony had left his napkins on her desk. Not wanting him to get his sticky fingers on all his equipment, she grabs them up and stalks down to his work room. However, when she gets there, she doesn't barge in, doesn't knock, she gives no indication she was even present and races back up stairs.

A few minutes later she returned, being trailed by the other Avengers. They all silently gasped to themselves, and then tried to contain their laughter. Bruce, Clint, and Natasha pulled out their cell phones and snapped photos while Steve just crossed his arms smugly, his face lifting in a smile.

Tony was standing with his back to them all, well not really standing, he had his knees bent, shaking his bum to the music. Elbows tucked in to his side and snapping his fingers. Little Thor was stomping around him in circles, holding a donut high, then bringing it down to his face, smearing the filling all over it.

Then Tony swooped down to scoop him up, Thor laughed loudly, and Tony began to dance with him on his hip. Tony did a little spin and came face to face with the rest of his housemates. They were all staring at him, goofy grins plastered to their face.

"Uh…" Tony stuttered and looked over to his dancing buddy. Thor had cream filling on his cheek and stuck in his eyebrows, tiny Oreo crumbles were sprinkled on his chin. Pepper knocked on the glass, drawing Tony's attention again. She held up the napkins and smiled sweetly.

"You forgot something." She chirped right as Clint ordered Tony to smile and snapped another picture.

_Bath Time _

After Thor's little dance party with Tony it was time for his bath and Bruce had the honors was helping the little god get squeaky clean. He filled the tub half way, checking to make sure it wasn't too hot and not too cold. Then Bruce helped him wiggle out of his "Kaw-razy" shirt.

Thor stood proudly naked and turned to the tub, splashing the water with toy Mjolnir. Bruce picked him up by the underarms and gently lowered him into the water. Thor squealed with delight and kicked his legs, sending water everywhere.

Bruce chuckled, drying his glasses on his shirt, then picked up the bright orange cup used to pour water. He dipped it into the warm water and eased Thor's head back, using his hand as a barrier so it wouldn't run into his eyes. His blonde hair unwound as the water pulled it down, making it grow even longer, until it rested on his back.

"You have so much hair, Thor. Pepper and I agree that we should give you a hair cut." Bruce said, beginning to wash said hair with honey and cream shampoo. Thor narrowed his eyes, lowered his eyebrows, and puckered his lips out.

"You're faces don't scare me, mini-god." Bruce chuckled as Thor crossed his eyes at him then gave him a toothy grin.

Now that his hair was clean, Bruce used a hair ban to pin it in a bun on the top of his head, to keep it out of the way. He lathered up a rag with baby-safe soap and started to clean Thor's arms.

"There." Bruce said, after a few minutes of tangling with the little thunderer. He would turn his back for half a second and Thor would be trying to climb the shower walls or worm his way out of the tub. Least to say, Bruce was just as soaked as the little man himself.

After hauling him out, drying him off, and sliding him into a fresh diaper, Bruce mopped the water up and proceeded to leave the bathroom, carrying the little god on his hip. Everyone was sitting around the television, watching America's Got Talent. He sat down and nestled Thor on his chest. Thor lay with his back Bruce's chest, hugging Mjolnir to himself, and trying to stifle a yawn.

Bruce smoothed the child's hair on his head and pretty soon Thor has fast asleep.

_Practice Shot_

It was early morning when Steve walked into the kitchen holding onto Thor's tiny hand. Clint was sitting at the bar, eating the egg, bacon, sausage, and toast sandwich he had concocted. Looking up from his reports, he smiled.

"Morning, Cap."

"Gooding morning, Clint."

"Goo' orn!" Thor cheerfully greeted him, running over to hug Clint's leg. He laughed and patted the top of his golden head.

Steve quickly fixed himself a cup of coffee and said, "Could you please look after him for a few hours? Fury called me earlier and said I needed to report down at HQ as soon as possible."

Clint scooped up the little god and nodded, "Sure, no problem. I didn't have anything planned today."

Steve smiled, "Thank you! I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Steve waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

Clint turned and looked down at him, "Well, it's just you and me now."

Thor smiled and clapped his hands, "Aah, bah, guuh, fuhh, kow!"

Clint laughed, "Fuuh, kow!"

The two pretty soon found themselves on the roof of Stark Tower. Clint had fixed Thor some eggs, well, a lot of eggs, but fewer than he normally ate as an adult. Then he dressed him in a pair of jeans, a black shirt, black baseball cap, and had even went out and bought little matching sunglasses.

The sun was bright but a nice, cool breeze grazed through the tall skyscrapers. Thor sat in a tiny fold out chair, his toys scattered all around, a sippy cup in one hand, and Mjolnir in the other. Clint had Tony build him a little archer rang up here so he could train on their down time.

Fitting a round target disk into its launcher, Clint stepped back, notched a bow, clicked a button, and fired at the disk once it was flung into the air. Thor laughed once the disk broke into little pieces and fell back to the ground. Clint smiled at him, checking that he was okay, and then shot another one.

Thor sat in amazement as the archer polished his skills. After a while of observing, Thor decided he would help out. Crawling from his chair, he wobbled over to the disks and picked one up. Clint saw his movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned around.

"Thor! What're you-?" But before he could finish his sentence, Thor had tossed the disk high into the air. Clint eyed him a moment then quickly shot it down. Thor erupted in laughter and clapped his tiny hands together. Clint smiled and handed Thor another disk, who tossed it in the air.

The two repeated their actions until it was time for lunch, Thor tossing, Clint shooting. There was a knock on the door leading down into the tower and soon Natasha was standing on the roof with the two boys who were wearing matching sunglasses.

"Hey, Tasha." Clint gave her a smile and she returned it. She bent down and scooped up the mini-Clint.

"Hey, I just came to steal him from you." She said, bouncing Thor a little on her hip.

"Aw, man. We were just getting into it. I was gunna teach him to shoot next." Clint teasingly complained. Natasha laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Too bad, it's my turn with him. Plus, I thought I'd give you a break. Coulson is here with those new exploding arrows you asked for and I figured it be best to take this little boy back inside.

Clint perked up at this news, and speaking of the devil, Coulson found his way onto the roof with the little group. He held up the new arrows and waved them at Clint, who gladly took them.

"Thanks!" He said, looking them over.

Coulson laughed, "No problem." He then turned and playfully pinched Thor's nose. He giggled and grabbed hold of the older man's hand. Natasha, with Thor, and Coulson waved bye to Clint, who was reoccupied by his new toys, and made their way back inside.

_Girl Time_

Natasha sat cross-legged on her bed, her hair was pulled back from her face, and she wore black yoga shorts with a grey tank top. She had a Beyonce CD playing in her radio, the television was muted on a show about different types of knifes. A freshly opened can of beer rested on her night stand and she would sip it every now and then.

Scattered on the bed was a variety of finger nail polish and a hair straightner. However, she wasn't using any of those on herself, but on the little diva that sat in her lap. Thor had his finger nails and toe nails painted a lush pink and was in the middle of getting his hair fixed.

Natasha found it highly amusing that he would actually just sit and let her braid his hair. He hadn't fussed when she painted his nails or cried when she straightened out his curly locks. He enjoyed every moment and would even softly bob his head to the music.

She had taught him to pop his head back and forth in a sassy fashion and laughed whenever he did it to the man on the TV screen. Natasha parted his hair into three different strands and began to braid them together. She hummed along to the song and soon Thor was humming randomly along with her.

"There!" She said once she was finished. Thor stood up on her bed and patted the back of his head. His tiny hand found the braid and his blue eyes grew wide. Then he grinned and threw himself into a hug. Natasha held him close and laughed.

Then came a knock at the door and with Natasha's permission, it opened as Tony's head peered around.

"I just wanted to tell you to turn down your absurd music." He said then spotted Thor. He gasped and ran into the room, picking Thor up from the bed, "You're letting his delicate ears listen to such garbage!"

"It's not garbage! And you play your music so loud that it shakes the walls when you're working!" Natasha counter, throwing a pillow at his head.

Bruce walked in, "What's all the shouting about?" Then he saw the pink on Thor's nails and quickly snatched Thor out of Tony's hands, "I just got the neon orange off his nails the other day!"

Clint was next to come into the room and stated, "I'm gunna need to borrow my little bud for a moment, the disk-shooter broke."

Natasha quickly rolled off the bed, shot up between Bruce and Tony, took Thor in her hands, and fled from her room, "Get your own!"

The three raced after her into the kitchen. When Steve stepped off the elevator and into the large living area/kitchen, he hadn't expected the site before him. Natasha was on one side of the island holding Thor; Bruce, Tony, and Clint were on the other. If one of them took a step, she would move the other way. Tony motioned for them to sweep around from both sides, Bruce nodded and three tried to overtake her. Natasha leaped into the air, landed on top of the island and bounced off.

Steve shook his head as his team members raced each other around the apartment. Then he remembered the cool idea he wanted to show Thor with the building blocks.

"Hey!" He shouted and threw down his bag, chasing after Natasha.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so extremely sorry for not having updated in forever! I started all these stories over the summer and once school started back, I got slapped in the face with work, work, work. This is my Senior year of High School and I've been swamped with my classes, so any free time I've had is just been spent on relaxing. **

**So! I am going to try super hard (I'm not going to promise because I have a horrid habit of breaking those) to finish these dang-blasted chapter stories I've started. ("Beauty and The Hulk" is going to be such a painnn. Haha. ) **

**I haven't lost interest in these stories, I swear. It's just hard trying to juggle my school life with my social life, and then finding time just to myself, and then trying squeezing any time out for writing. **

**Please hang in there with me, folks, I haven't forgotten about ya'll. (:**

Loki hadn't expected the sight before him.

Then again, he hadn't expected that when he felt a change in his older brother's energy that the cause would be his now toddler-form. Upon noticing Thor's energy had been diminished, Loki quickly took to discovering why. Not that he was worried for him, or anything. No, no. He just wanted to know why his brother had grown so much weaker and why he wasn't the culprit.

The living room of one Tony Stark had been turned from a high-class bachelor pad to a now wrecked looking day care. Toys were _everywhere_. Building blocks stacked high up, coloring utensils were littered on the coffee table, and children's reading books lay on the couch. And in the middle of all the fuss, was his "little" big brother.

Thor was taking a nap on a fluffy, pink blanket. His tangled halo of locks lay ruffled on a pillow, one tiny fist was resting near his mouth, and the other was above his head. He wore a simple white t-shirt and a diaper. Loki stalked over, his leather booted feet carefully picking their way through the mess, silently making his way over to his prey.

The trickster crouched down and studied the toddler's resting face. So peaceful, so calm. Loki stuck his finger in Thor's belly button and tickled him. The tiny thunderer bolted awake in a fit of giggles, using his little chubby hands to swat at the long, bony finger. Loki stopped and returned to staring at him.

Thor simmered down from his mighty chuckles and turned those crystal clear big blues on his brother. After a moment of silent staring, Thor broke out in a large grin, "'Oki! 'Oki!"

Loki's emerald eyes crinkled as he grinned, "Hello, brother."

Thor sat straight and held his arms up, "P'ay whiff me!"

Loki quickly stood and scooped the mini-god up, "Well, if you insist." Then Loki was gone as promptly as he had came, taking Thor with him.

Steve entered the tower and took the elevator up to the private floors. He had been out, taking in the city little by little, everything was still crazy. He had stopped by the SHIELD headquarters to checkup on the status of Doom's whereabouts, still nothing.

The elevator doors opened with a cheery 'ding' and as he stepped off, Tony's head popped up from behind the couch.

Steve, "Hey, I'm back. How were things?"

Tony stood upright and scratched his head, "Good, good. Things are great. Slight problem, though." He walked around the furniture and took a deep breath.

Steve eyed him carefully, "Problem?" The captain crossed his arms over his chest, then something hit him, "Where is Thor?"

Tony kept his eyes downcast and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

Steve let his arms drop down to his side and he stomped over to the billionaire, "Tony, don't tell me you lost Thor!"

Tony looked Steve right in the eyes, man to man, "I didn't lose Thor."

"Tony!"

Tony's face crumpled, "Okay! I lied!" He threw his arms up in defeat, "After Thor and I built a castle, colored in princess books, and I read him old folk tales about Vikings, I put him down for a nap. I was pretty tired myself, so I went to rest for a while, and when I woke up he was gone. I've looked everywhere and I can't find him!"

Tony panted, out of breath after his long explanation to the now fuming Steve. The star-spangled man grabbed the couch and lifted it, looking everywhere. Tony tried to tell him that he had already looked throughout the tower, but Steve just blew him off and kept searching.

With a few quick orders from his master, JARVIS called the other Avengers and told them it was urgent that they returned to the tower from whatever task they were currently undergoing. The electronic butler silenced their groaning complaints when he mentioned it involved Thor.

Within a span of five minutes, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were in the trashed living room, being caught up to speed.

Clint, "So, Tony lost Thor and now we have no idea where he is?"

Natasha, glaring at Tony, "Do you have any sense of responsibility?"

Tony slumped in his seat, choosing to ignore her question and ask his own, "So everyone's mad at me now?"

Before the unison of "yes"s could be spoken from the upset heroes, Pepper ran into the room. She had been searching Tony's bedroom, hoping that maybe Thor had gotten scared and went to sleep in Tony's bed and they hadn't searched there as thoroughly as the others, when she accidentally stepped on the remote, and the television flashed on.

The red-haired CEO snatched up the remote to the living room flat screen and flipped it over to the news. There, on the screen, was a tiny Thor in the lion's den at the zoo, a rather pleased looking Loki stood nearby. The video was shaky, obviously taken by a cell phone. The news anchor said the scene had been recorded an hour ago. The brothers had been seen all around town for the better half of the day.

The Avenger's jumped to action at the site of their littlest hero petting the head of a huge feline; but before anyone had reached the elevator, its doors opened and out stepped a full-sized Thor.

The group all but slid on the floor to keep from crashing into his large frame. He wore a simple tshirt and a pair of jeans.

"Thor!" exclaimed the assembly of friends and they wrapped their arms tightly around him.

Tony was probably the happiest, seeing as this meant he was no longer in trouble. Thor stood looking proudly down at his Midgardian comrades.

"Friends! Why are you all so excited and affectionate? Has Tony 'gotten the party started' once more?" Thor asked, confused by all the love he was receiving, normally the members of the Avengers where doing either one of three things; ignoring each other, arguing, or drinking together.

Bruce was the first to pull away, "Don't you remember anything?"

Steve finished his hug with a pat on Thor's back, "Yeah, Doom turned you into a child with his weapon."

Thor look perplexed, "A child?" He then seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, until everyone could visibly see a light go off, "I remember being engulfed by a blinding light, then nothing. It was almost like being a sleep for a long time. Then I woke up, and my brother stood in front of me. He didn't say much, but he handed me these clothes," Thor paused shortly in his tale to motion to the clothes, "He smiled at me and then vanished. I managed to fine my way home with the help of a kind old man."

Everyone looked at him while all that he said settled in. So, Thor had no memories of all they had done together while he was a child? The toys, dancing, coloring, and cuddling. Loki must gave returned him back to normal. Well, that was a relief. Everyone nodded and cleared their throats. Maybe that was for the best. Thor was a mighty warrior from a far off planet. He had fought monsters they couldn't even dream of, traveled to the distant corners of the universe. Maybe if he knew that they had painted his nails and changed his diapers, might sting his pride some.

The group gave him a few more comforting pats, coming back to their right mind, and happily stated they were glad to have him back in his large and bulking body. At least things good go back to normal now.

Somewhere in the cold, a cry of panic could be heard. The snow whipped around the bind of a looming castle. Atop of a stone tower stood two figures, one higher elevated due to the grip the other one had on its neck.

Doom stared into the icy eyes of Loki as he was held over the side of his home. Loki had appeared suddenly in his den while Doom sat in front of a fire, reading, and had drug him up here. Now, the master of lies had his slender fingers coiled around the metal neck of the villain like snakes around the bark of a tree limb. The god could read fear behind the man's mask and he grinned.

Doom squirmed, "What the devil do you want, Loki!"

Fog rolled off the trickster's lips as he spoke, "If I ever hear that you have harmed or disturbed my brother again, you worm, believe me when I say, I wont be so charitable with your life."

Doom grabbed at Loki's wrist, "So, you're going to let me go?"

Loki chuckled to himself, "I didn't say that. I merely said that next time, if there is a next time, I wont give you a fifty-fifty chance."

Before he could ask, Doom felt his neck be released and he quickly dropped below. The snow would break his fall, but it wouldn't save him from some nasty bruising.

Tony had ordered Thor's favorite food to be cooked in celebration of his return to normality. It had been grand, with lots of cheers and laughs. The god had offered to clean up the mess his toddler-self had made, much to everyone's protest; he had won and cleared all the clutter.

Now, after everyone had called it a night, Thor sat on his bed. Yet, he wasn't alone. The thunderer had his legs stretched out before him, his freshly painted toes were a flowery pink, and he had his head cocked back a little. Natasha was carefully braiding his hair; she now had to stand on her knees since Thor was restored to his full height.

They shared Dunken Donut's Oreo Donuts (stolen from Tony's lab) and cold beers, Beyonce played softly from the master assassin's iPod. Sitting on Thor's nightstand were three colorful building blocks, stacked in a triangle, a pair of tiny sunglasses, and Bruce's orange cup he used to rinse his hair.

Little did the rest of the Avengers know, that Thor indeed remembered everything. His memories were his, but it was like they were from his actually past. They were fuzzy in some spots, but he recalled the love and care his friend's had give him in his vulnerable state. He had wanted to scoop them all into one of his mighty hugs and thank them, but he knew it might sting their pride some. They were, after all, Earth's mightiest heroes!

So, he was content with just Natasha knowing and keeping the memories a secret. (Besides, with her help, he could use them as black mail in the future. What, who said Loki was the only one capable of trickery?)


End file.
